<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Believe fate brings people together by TheMysticalBraixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605505">I Believe fate brings people together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticalBraixen/pseuds/TheMysticalBraixen'>TheMysticalBraixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticalBraixen/pseuds/TheMysticalBraixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The café had always been a place of comfort to Goro. It had been the one place he could escape to when things got a little too hectic or just for its simple, calming atmosphere. The one place where he could think and forget about everything. The mental shutdowns, his studies, cases, <strong> <em> Shido </em> </strong>. Ah but he probably shouldn't be thinking about <em> him </em> anyways, not while he's concentrating on the intriguing part time worker of the café</p><p>Akira Kurusu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Believe fate brings people together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The café had always been a place of comfort to Goro. It had been the one place he could escape to when things got a little too hectic or just for its simple, calming atmosphere. The one place where he could think and forget about everything. The mental shutdowns, his studies, cases, <strong> <em> Shido </em> </strong>. Ah but he probably shouldn't be thinking about <em> him </em> anyways, not while concentrating on the intriguing part time worker of the café</p><p>Akira Kurusu.</p><p>He had met the student not that long ago, during his interview at the TV station although something about him had striked his interest. The fact that he was so free to speak his opinion and think what he wanted without the crushing ideals of corrupt adults persuading him, how he was unlike the others, how they listened and gave into their corrupt cognition but how he didn't. Goro wasn't much of a social person however he knew instantly that he wanted to know more about the raven haired boy.</p><p>What he didn't know was that he was actually boarding at the same café that Sae-san had recommended to him. Ever since then he had made sure to always visit when he had the time, for the coffee, atmosphere and of course to learn more about Akira. </p><p>However this time he couldn't relax, not with the increasing popularity of the phantom thieves with their recent victory over medjed. People had started turning against him and his thoughts on how they were dangerous. He had to do something about this fast. </p><p>
  <em> They must be using the metaverse right? I disregarded the thought before but the link between the mental shutdowns and the change of heart is too similar- </em>
</p><p>"Something wrong detective?" </p><p>That voice had instantly brought him back to reality. He saw the ravennette staring at him, seemingly concerned. </p><p>"I'm fine, just thinking about the usual" trying to play it off as nothing major despite the fact that it was. If the phantom thieves were to continue he was positive that they would soon discover the truth about the mental shutdowns, he needed to dispose of them in some way.</p><p>"You should take your mind off those phantom thieves, all that thinking will tire you out." He spoke gently in a sort of way, careless you could call it. </p><p>Goro replied back sharply, with slight 'hmm' before saying "No can do. They're tampering with people's hearts and breaking the law to achieve their own sense of justice, not to mention causing a stir of chaos among their fans. For the sake of justice I cannot allow this to go on." </p><p>Akira huffed before letting out a giggle "Resilient as always Akechi, just don't overwork yourself. How about a cup of coffee, it's on the house."</p><p>"Thank you." he responds with a genuine smile. </p><p>When with Akira he never manages to have a meaningful conversation, he hates to admit it but he feels admiration towards him. </p><p>
  <em> Although that doesn't stop the fact that he's still suspicious. </em>
</p><p>Akira was still a very high suspect in his list, I mean he befriended most of the victims in cases related to the phantom thieves, such as Madarame's Ex-pupil Yusuke Kitagawa and one of Kamoshida's main victims Ann Takamaki. Surely there was some kind of pattern, could he possible even b-</p><p>"Just how you like it, Akechi" he slowly slides the cup of coffee across the counter over to the detective. </p><p>"Ah, thank you Kurusu." </p><p>"No need to thank me." </p><p>By the time he had finished his sentence, the brunette was already sipping his coffee with delight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Never failing to surprise me I see </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The time had already began to grow late and with Goro being the <strong> <em> busy </em> </strong> high school detective he is, had some <em> errands </em> to run. </p><p>"Ah, I apologise I really must be going. Thank you for the coffee, it truly was wonderful."</p><p>"Don't mention it, I'm happy it makes you happy. Come by again when you have the time!" </p><p>"Will do" Goro replied, already heading out the door. "Good night, Kurusu!" </p><p>Akira firmly nodded, watching Akechi as he made his way out of LeBlanc</p><p>
  <em> He has to be connected to those so called phantom thieves of hearts, I'll just have to pry some information out of him. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm tired</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>